


sweet dreams

by lovelylittledays



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i might add a part 2 with some smooching later, nothing even happens im sorry it’s just nonsense fluff, oh no there’s only one bed what could possibly happen next, you know i had to do it to em... for my bi icon jesper fahey... my hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittledays/pseuds/lovelylittledays
Summary: jesper is away, wylan sleeps in his bed, jesper comes back, now there’s two people who like each other and only one bed... Click Here For The Shocking Story Of What Happened Next! You Won’t Believe!





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi I actually haven’t shared a piece of writing online since I was like 13 but I just finished crooked kingdom and I finally made an ao3 account and then I wrote this and well here it is folks

You can have Jesper’s room,” Kaz had said, “since it looks like he’s not coming back tonight.” 

“Aren’t you worried about him?” Wylan asked

“He can look after himself.” And that was that. It was impossible for Wylan to tell if he really didn’t care or if it was all for show. He couldn’t imagine what must have happened to make Kaz like that. He was worried for Jesper, and he barely knew the cocky, dramatic sharpshooter - Kaz had known him for years. Still, there wasn’t anything Wylan could do, and he wasn’t about to turn down an offer to sleep in a real bed.

And that’s how Wylan came to be ripped away from sleep by an angry voice and sudden, blinding light at some unholy hour of the early morning.

“Why are you in my bed, you want me that bad?” Jesper had shut the door behind him and now leaned against it- as Wylan opened his eyes, he saw the older boy slide down to the floor. He looked exhausted.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry!” Wylan hastened out of the bed and stood uncertainly - there was nowhere to go with Jesper’s lanky form blocking the exit. “Kaz said you weren’t coming back tonight so I should-“

“‘Course Kaz didn’t care,” Jesper sounded so sad, Wylan stopped panicking about trying to get out. Instead he sat cautiously on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “Are you okay?”

Jesper laughed. “Thank you for asking! No.”

“Oh.” After a moment, Wylan realized Jesper was drunk. After another moment, he realized Jesper must have gone to the Crow Club and started gambling after finishing whatever Kaz had sent him out for.

“I should go, so you can get some sleep, unless, um, you want to talk about it or anything?” Wylan asked.

“You don’t want to hear me whine,” Jesper laughed some more, “and I don’t want you to see me like this.” He started to stand, then slumped back to the floor. Immediately, Wylan was there, taking Jesper’s hands and pulling him up. He led the boy to his bed, where Jesper collapsed once more.

“I really don’t mind,” Wylan promised. Jesper grunted and tugged his shirt off, then rolled over to face him. Wylan’s cheeks burned.

“You really don’t mind?” Jesper smiled. He could never be too out of it to flirt, apparently. His eyes drifted shut.

Despite the embarrassment, Wylan was glad to hear genuine amusement in Jesper’s voice. And no, he really didn’t mind an excuse to spend time with Jesper, though yes, a certain part of him was very much bothered by the expanse of smooth, bare skin he was looking at.

“If you really don’t mind,” Jesper mumbled, half-asleep already, “then we can share the bed.”

“Okay,” Wylan whispered. He shut the light off and crawled back onto the bed. “You’re laying on the covers, though.”

“We can snuggle if you’re cold.”

Wylan didn’t even have time to think of a reply before Jesper was snoring. He probably didn’t mean it, he’s drunk and tired. Wylan shut his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep. It took a while, since he was hyperaware of the fact that he was sharing a bed with a hot boy, but eventually sleep came.

When Wylan woke again a few hours later, the room was quiet and calm. The sky was starting to lighten outside. And Jesper’s arm was wrapped around him.


End file.
